The present invention relates generally to the field of radio networks and, more particularly, to an improved two-way radio network system.
Mobile radio communication systems are used extensively in the U.S. to provide communication between fleet operators whose vehicles travel regularly on a regional basis. Typically, these types of systems are used by fire departments, emergency medical services, police and police dispatch systems, schools, government agencies, and 911 control centers. In addition, such systems are used by manufacturing plants for maintenance coordination, security, and safety, as well as by service operators, where dispatching and internal organizational communication are needed between and among field operators and control bases.
Two-way systems used in the prior art, however, are limited in range, roaming capability, and capacity. In the prior art, such two-way radio systems consist of a series of towers, each of which has a certain coverage area. The towers are linked in geographic series. Thus, to connect between a radio in one coverage area and a radio in an alternate coverage area, the signal had to be sent to the receiving tower, and then routed serially to the sending tower, where it is broadcast to the receiving radio. However, linking the towers in series results in a great deal of inefficiency, which reduces the capacity of the system to handle numerous radio signals.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a two-way radio system which allowed for interconnections between towers in an efficient manner and one which optimizes the capacity of the system to handle numerous signals.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for the purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides an improved two-way radio network system (15) comprising a radio (16), a first tower (17) having a defined first coverage area (23) and capable of communicating with the radio when the radio is in the first coverage area, a second tower (18) communicating with the first tower and having a defined second coverage area (24) and capable of communicating with the radio when the radio is in the second coverage area, a local hub (53) communicating with the first tower and the second tower, the first tower, second tower, and local hub so configured and arranged that a signal from the radio when the radio is in the first coverage area may be received by the first tower and communicated either to the second tower or to the local hub and communicated from the local hub to the second tower, whereby the communication capacity of the system may be increased.
The communication network system may have a third tower (29) having a third coverage area (35) and capable of communicating with the radio when the radio is in the third coverage area, a second local hub (54) communicating with the third tower and the first local hub, the third tower, first local hub and second local hub so configured and arranged that a signal from the radio when the radio is in the third coverage area may be received by the third tower and communicated to the second local hub and communicated from the second local hub to the first local hub.
The communication network system may include a third tower (29) having a defined third coverage area (35) capable of communicating with the radio when the radio is in the third coverage area, a second local hub (54) communicating with the third tower, a first regional hub (56) communicating with the first local hub and the second local hub, the first regional hub, the first local hub and the second local hub so configured and arranged that a signal received by the second local hub may be communicated to the first regional hub and communicated from the first regional hub to the first local hub.
The communication network system may include a second regional hub (58), a first district hub (62) communicating with the first regional hub and the second regional hub, the first regional hub, second regional hub, and first district hub so configured arranged that a signal received by the first regional hub may be communicated to the first district hub and communicated from the first district hub to the second regional hub.
The first tower and the second tower may communicate by a T-1 connection, the first tower and the first local hub may communicate by a T-1 connection, the first local hub and the first regional hub may communicate by a T-1 connection. The T-1 connection may be a microwave connection, a fiber-optic connection, or a copper wire connection. The first tower may include an antenna (64), an antenna feed line (68), an antenna combiner system (73), a polyphasor (70), and/or a base station (74). The base station may transmit and receive at a YG licensed frequency. The first tower may include a site controller (81) and/or a T-1 level switcher (82). The local hub may include a T-1 router (83) and/or a microwave radio. The first regional hub may include a T-1 router (84) and/or a microwave radio.